Long Night Of Remnant
by RadarWithCheeze
Summary: Jorge-052 finds himself in Remnant after Operation:UPPERCUT. While trying to find a way home, he must also save Remnant from hostile forces on all fronts. (Takes place after RWBY season three, episode twelve and after Halo:Reach Long Night Of Solace. Criticism, good or bad, welcome. [Any event taking place in RWBY Season 4 will not count towards this story{Except backstory}])
1. Welcome to Remnant

"So, it's gonna be like that" Jorge 052, otherwise known as Noble Five, said as he slapped the timer. Jorge and Noble Six had been entrusted with the destruction of the _Long Night Of Solace_ , a Covenant CSO-class super carrier, planning to destroy it with a slipspace bomb, which was aboard the _Ardent Prayer_ , a SDV class heavy corvette.

"Well," Jorge said as he walked over to Noble Six " I've got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity"

"And the good news?" Noble Six asked

"That was the good news"

Auntie Dot could be heard over the comms "At current velocity, fifty-three seconds to endpoint"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Jorge said as he removed his Grenadier helmet and dropped it, landing near his feet. "Bad news is, the timer's fried, and I'm going to have to fire it manually"

"That's a one way trip" Six inquired

"We all make it sooner or later. Better get going, Six, there gonna need you down there. Reach has been good to me." Jorge ripped off his dog tags and handed them to Six "Don't deny me this" He picked up Six and carried him to the _Ardent Prayer's_ shield door.

"Tell 'em to make it count" Jorge launched Six out the shield door, falling towards the planet. Jorge turned from the shield door and walked towards the slipspace drive

" _Viszlát, Érd_ " Jorge Stated in Hungarian as he activated the drive.

-[unknown location, three hours later]-

Jorge was lying in a snowy forest when he regained consciousness. The Spartan-II sat up and a sharp pain stabbed the left side of his midsection. He looked for an injury and found one, a bloody spot marked the surrounding black armored bodysuit a deep, crimson red. Put the injury and the pain made for a broken rib. Surprising, but there.

"Well, nothing a little bio-foam can't fix" Jorge said to himself as he removed his bag off his back and pulled out a can of bio-foam, applying it to the wound. He got up and scanned the birch trees and found his grenadier helmet a few feet away. He walked over to his helmet and put it on his head. Jorge looked around to see his modified M247H Heavy machine Gun, Etilka, leaned against a nearby tree. He started toward it when he heard a growl from the trees. A giant black bear-like creature stepped in between Jorge and his weapon. Noticeable features included red eyes, a white face, and bone-like spines along it's body.

"What in the-" Jorge started, but was interrupted when the bear-like creature lunged at him. Jorge's spartan training kicked in as he dodged the creatures attack. The creature looked around confused. Jorge jumped on the surprised creature's back. The creature roared in rage, giving Jorge an opportunity to slip a grenade in the creatures mouth. The Spartan jumped back and activated his armor lock as the creature exploded. When he deactivated armor lock, he saw the remains of the creature start to disappear.

"I think the Grimm came from over here!" Jorge turned at the sound of a young girls voice. He picked up Etilka and readied himself toward the voice. A girl with black shoulder length hair appeared from the treeline. She wore a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing, a black skirt with red trimmings, and a red, hooded cloak. Her most noticeable feature were her eyes, because they were silver. At the sight of Jorge's armor and his chain gun, she took what looked like a large red box about the length of her forearm. It quickly extended to a rather large scythe about as tall as her and held it in a defensive position. Jorge took a step back.

"What in the name of the Covenant is that!?" Jorge was taken aback by the size of the weapon.

The girl was surprised. "Your a person?"

Jorge looked at her. "Of coarse I am!" to prove his point, he set down Etilka and removed his helmet, revealing his buzz cut brown hair, hazel eyes, and scar over his right eye. "I'm Jorge" he said calmly, as to reassure the girl with the large blade.

"Oh," she retracted her scythe back into a box and put it on her back. "I'm Ruby"

"Well, Ruby," Jorge asked "Do you have any friends with you? Or are you on your lonesome?"

"Ruby, where are you?!" what sounded like a teenage male could be heard through the trees.

"I'm over here, Jaune!" Ruby called over her back.

Through the treeline three people emerged, two being male, the other being female. The first male was tall with blue eyes and had messy blonde hair. He was wearing a black hoodie with white chest and shoulder armor. His forearms had reddish-orange sleeves with his hands having brown finger less gloves extending to his wrists. He wore blue pants with a white patch on the left knee. On his waist, he wore two crisscrossed belts, each different shades of brown. He had a sheathed sword on the left side of his waist. The second male has black hair that ends in a ponytail that ended midway down his back. On the left side of his hair, there was a magenta streak. His eyes matched the streak in his hair. His shirt was dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat having black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs. The trimming goes to the side of his torso, forming a collar. On his legs, he wore light tan pants and black shoes. The females hair is short and orange, her eyes being turquoise. She wears a black vest that goes down to her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue, respectively. Above the vest she wears a white sleeveless top with a tiny heart under the collarbone. On her arms she has long, white, detached sleeves. Her hand have matching pink finger- less gloves. She has a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are pink and white, with pink laces. She also has armor that starts at the middle of her shoulder and ends at her waist. All three immediately noticed Jorge.

"Ruby, who's that?" the blonde male, who Jorge presumed his name was Jaune, asked

"I'm Jorge" the Spartan intruded himself, extended his hand to the blond male. He cautiously shook the soldiers hand. "Jaune" he said. Jorge shifted his hand to the male with black hair. He shook Jorge's hand formally. "My name is Ren" He said in a cool, formal manner. Jorge finally moved his hand to the girl with pink hair. "And I'm Nora!" she said with enthusiasm, and shook his hand with an impressive grip. Jorge took a step and stifled the impulse to rub his hand to ease it.

"Now that were properly introduced, mind telling me what planet I'm on?" Jorge questioned as he looked around.

"Um... Remnant?" Ruby said questionably.

Jorge looked puzzled. "Strange, I've never heard of it"

The other three looked confused. "How?" Jaune asked "It's the only planet we have."

"We better sit down, It's a long story"

-[In a forest clearing, 3 minutes later...]-

Jorge and the others all sat on rocks as Jorge launched into his story.

"I cant say much, because a lot of the information I know is classified. I come from a planet called Reach. I'm what people where I come from call a Spartan-II. I'm a soldier, basically, working for the UNSC. The UNSC, or United Nations Space Command, is the main central government in the galaxy. Humanity has quite excelled in technological advancements, such as space travel and Artificial Intelligence." Jorge explained.

The other four stared in awe. "There are actually other habitable planets?" Ran asked in amazement

"Yes, but were not alone. Humanity is in danger. "

"How?" Ruby asked.

"The Covenant. A large mix of alien races that are devoting all their time and resources to wipe us out. We are in a large war that has lasted at least 30 years and is still raging. We are losing. They burn our worlds, killing millions."

"Burn, how?" Jaune asked.

"High-powered plasma cannons, ranging to heats of ninety million roentgens." Jorge explained.

"That seems hot" Ruby commented.

Jorge was about to reply, but was cut off by a growl. Another black bear-like creature lumbered into the clearing, than roared loudly. The five sprung up, but before the rest could act, Jorge picked up Etilka and started to fire into the creature's unprotected mid-section. The bullets cut through its stomach like an ax through wood. The creature collapsed, then started to dissolve.

"You took down that Ursa like it was nothing!" Jaune was surprised.

" Its mid-section was unprotected. I simply exposed it's weakness." Jorge said as he placed his Grenadier helmet on his head. He suddenly readied his machine gun.

"Hostiles, and a lot of them. Approaching fast" Jorge said.

A large scorpion-like thing burst through the treeline. It had a black exoskeleton with bone-like white armor plates surrounding its body. It has ten red eyes as well as a large, golden stinger at the end of its tail.

"Death stalker!" Ruby said.

Above, large black bodies casted shadows over the soon-to-be battlefield.

"Nevermore's!" Ren yelled.

All five stood in a circle, standing in defensive positions as another death stalker charged in.

"Attack!" Jorge yelled as the creatures poured in.


	2. Skirmish

Jorge, Ren, and Jaune opened fire on the Death Stalkers, the Spartan raining a storm of bullets on the creature on the right, While the two others attacking the leftmost creature. With the right Death Stalker, Jorge Decided it was best to focus fire on it's face, despite the heavy armor plating. If Jorge could blind it, the advantage would be his. At the right, Jaune attacked the front with his sword and shield, with little success. While distracting the large scorpion creature, Ren dropped in from above, shooting dual green pistols with blades pointing downwards while falling. Ren landed with a flip on his knees, with his weapons blades stuck in the back of the Death Stalker in an unprotected joint area. He adjusted his dual pistols slightly downwards and opened fire, slowly burning two holes through the creatures head. The Death Stalker shrieked and attempted to impale Ren, but Jaune was already on the Scorpion, defending Ren from the dangerous stinger with his shield, and slashing at the tail with his sword when it got close. The Death Stalker gave one last shriek, then crumpled to the ground. Ren and Jaune hopped off as the creature started to disintegrate. After a relentless storm of bullets, the scorpion that Jorge was handling finally crumpled to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Nora were handling the Nevermore's. Ruby used her scythe, which to Jorge's surprise had a built in sniper rifle, to launch her up with the rifle's recoil. When Ruby got close, she swung her scythe carving a large gash in the Nevermore's underbelly. When she started to fall, Ruby's scythe's blade retracted into itself. She started to fire with deadly accuracy at the large black bird's wound, causing it to cry loudly in pain. A couple more shots and a hole made it's way through the Nevermore. Ruby landed with a flip and watched as the Nevermore fell, but evaporated before it hit the ground. Nora jumped in the air and took out a large hammer. She held it upside down and stood on the hammer part, then the hammer fired a round, pink projectile, launching her in the air, she kept firing until she got close to the Nevermore. Nora then turned her hammer around, did a flip, and slammed it into the Nevermore's beak, firing as she hit it. The Nevermore was launched downwards, only to be decapitated by an upward slash from Ruby's scythe.

"Is everyone alright?" Jorge asked as Nora landed on the ground.

"Yeah, I think so" Ruby replied.

"Good. And also, great work everyone" Jorge said to the four.

Jaune walked up to Jorge "Excuse me, sir, I have a question." Jaune asked.

"Yes?" Jorge turned to the blond swordsman

"Back were you come from, are you a leader or something? Your skill and leadership ability is superb." Jaune asked

"As I said earlier," Jorge started "Most of the information I know is classified. The stuff I told you is probably going to get me in a world of trouble. But, yes, I have led squads before."

Ruby walked up to him "Sooo... I was wondering if I could take a look at your armor and weapon?"

"Uh... sure" Jorge accepted uncertainly.

The other three exchanged nervous glances and started to back away.

Jorge would soon know why.

The Spartan placed the machine gun on the ground and sat next to it. "What would you like to know? I can' guarantee answers." Jorge said as Ruby oohed and awed over the HMG.

"Well, first... What's it's name?" Ruby asked with great interest.

"I named it Etilka." Jorge answered.

Ruby started asking questions about Etilka. Jorge answered her questions and pointed out modifications. She then got curious about Jorge's Mark IV armor. Much to her dismay, most of the information on the suit was classified. At one point, she brought out her scythe, named Crescent Rose, and started ratting off features and proud of the fact she built it herself.

After awhile, Jorge stopped listening altogether due to the fact of barely being able to understand her rambling.

He was called back to attention when Ruby called him. "Jorge, How do you carry your chain gun everywhere you go? It doesn't contract to a form that makes it easier to carry, as well as it weighs a considerable amount. Doesn't it put some strain on your arms and spine?" Ruby asked.

"Well,"Jorge started "After awhile, it doesn't seem heavy. I've gotten used to it, probably. Fighting the Covvies have made me strong."

"Like how you took down that Death Stalker earlier." Ruby said.

"Speaking of which, What were those things back there?" Jorge asked.

"Those are the creatures of Grimm. There attracted to negative feelings. The scorpion creature is a Death Stalker, while the birds are Nevermore's."

"Earlier, before we met, I saw a large bear-like creature. What was that?"Jorge pressed

"Probably an Ursa" Ruby replied.

"Hey guys, come check this out!" Jaune called from the other side of the clearing.

Jorge grabbed Etilka as he and Ruby Jogged over to the other three and followed their gaze down to a large, purple armored body with multiple bullet holes in it's torso. It had four mandibles where a mouth would be, each mandible consisting of multiple teeth.

"What is that?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Remember the Covenant I told you about? This is one of there soldiers. There called Elites." Jorge explained. _But what's it doing here? Unless..._

"Spread out, we have to see if we can find more." Jorge said as he walked out of the clearing. _Unless the Covenant have found Remnant, or the rest of the_ Long Night Of Solace _crashed here._ Jorge hoped it was the latter. The Spartan scanned the area and spotted a small hint of purple. Jorge rushed over to it. He knelt down and picked it up. A Covenant plasma rifle, accompanied by an energy sword. _I'll take these_ Jorge thought as he placed the Covenant weapons in his bag, then continued. As Jorge started to brushed away some leaves, he stopped himself. He could hear some voices past the treeline, not sounding human.

"Now what shall we do, now that the _Long Night Of Solace_ has crashed in that lake?" a gruff voice asked.

"We lie low until help comes" a second voice responded "That is the best coarse of action"

"But what if monster attacks?" a third, lighter voice asked.

"The Unggoy is right, we cannot withstand another assault from the beasts. We should try to make contact with the rest of the fleet." The first voice responded.

 _Elites! I can't let them call more Covenant here!_ Jorge thought. He glanced at his mini map to see they were directly in front of him. He readied Etilka and fired forward. He heard shouts from the aliens, one abruptly stopping. Jorge knew the Grunt was dead. Jorge broke his cover and started to fire on the Elites. He quickly gunned one down, only for Etilka to be cut off where the barrel and base met by the second Elites energy sword. Jorge dropped the destroyed gun and jumped back. The Spartan grabbed the energy sword from his pack and activated it.

"Bold, now are we?" the Elite asked. "Challenge accepted"

Jorge charged the Elite with the sword ready. As the Elite started a horizontal slash, Jorge slid under the Sanghelli warrior. He slashed upward, cutting off the Elites sword arm. The Elite cried out in pain as the alien fell to the ground. Jorge stood up and looked down at the Elite.

"What fleet were you planning to call?" Jorge started to interrogate the fallen warrior.

"You should know, the fleet that is glassing the planet you call Reach, just as we speak." the Elite said.

"Fleet, but their was only one ship." Jorge said

"Simple human, half the Covenant fleet have been waiting, and they should be deployed by now"

under his helmet, Jorge's eyes grew wide. "No, no, no... this can't be... it just can't"

Jorge fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Pathetic humans, always controlled by emoti-" the Elite was cut off by Jorge grabbing the elites neck, than ripping it out, spilling purple blood on Jorge's arm and the ground.

"That was for Reach." he muttered under his breath as he bowed his head. "why?" He quietly asked himself.


	3. Memories

Jorge was still on the ground when the others found him.

"Jorge! What happened? We heard yelling and,"Ruby started to say when she noticed the dead elites, Jorge's broken chain gun, and the purple blood splattered on the ground and Jorge's arm.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, just found these guys,"Jorge motioned to the bodies. "Just had to clear them out. Nothing speci-" Jorge was interrupted by a gruff alien voice over a radio a few inches from the campfire.

"Kat'tos thamee, do you read? The initial assault of the planet known as Reach is near completion. Additional fleets are on there way to your location to gather survivors. Kat'tos thamee, report. I repeat, extraction fleets are on their way. They should be arriving within sixty-two standard hours. Rtas 'Vadum, out."

The radio cut the connection. The four warriors looked confused.

"Additional fleets?" Jaune asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Jorge picked up the remains of Etilka "We need to get to warn the planet. Where's the nearest major city with planet-wide communications?"

"Unfortunately," Ren started "the Vale CCT fell not to long ago, rendering radio communication around Remnant impossible."

"Jorge," Jaune asked "whats happening?"

Jorge sighed "In sixty-two hours, the most feared collection of aliens are going to arrive here. And unless we stage a defense before they get here, your home will never be the same."

Ruby stepped forward. "Whatever those aliens can throw at us," ruby said with confidence "we can handle it!"

"Can you, though?" Jorge asked before launching his blood-stained arm to his side, stopping a couple of millimeters in front of her face. Surprised, she took a step back.

"Had I intended to hit you, you'd be on the floor. Had an Elite hit you, you'd be dead." Jorge said. "The inability to react quicker proves you are not ready."

Ruby replaced a shocked face with a look of determination. "I'm ready! I can prove it!"

Jorge looked at her. "How so?"

"A sparring match! If I win, were ready!"

"And if I win, you will have to go through a version of Spartan training." Jorge said in a stern voice. "Ruby," he knelt down and spoke in a softer voice. "I'd rather be Harsh on you, then not be and you dead."

Ruby looked up at the soldier. "Okay! But just so you know, I don't intend on losing."

"Nor do I" Jorge replied.

-(Forest clearing from chapter 1)-

On one side of the clearing stood Jorge, who was not holding any form of weapon, due to Etilka being shattered in his previous encounter. Ruby stood on the other side, holding Crescent Rose. Jorge had agreed to Ruby using her scythe, to impose a challenge for the Spartan, who hadn't fought with another human in hand-to-hand combat. Well, more like hand-to-scythe combat. Jorge was sure his armor could take it. The other three were spectating the match from the treeline

"20 lien Ruby's gonna win." Jaune said to Nora

"I'll take that bet." Nora replied.

Jorge dropped into a fighting crouch and readied himself for Ruby's speedy attacks. Ruby had Crescent Rose in it's Scythe form when she sped forward. Jorge waited till the last possible second to drop into Armor Lock. Ruby tried to slice at Jorge, but the Armor Ability deflected the hit. Ruby turned her scythe into its sniper form and fired a shot at Jorge, to no avail. Jorge quickly turned off armor lock, taking full advantage of the Abilities EMP after effect of being in use to temporarily disable Crescent Rose's Electrical systems. Ruby tried to convert her sniper back to it's scythe mode, once again, to no avail. Jorge used this distraction to slip behind Ruby to deliver a hard hit to her back with his hands clasped, swinging underhandedly. The resulting impact sent the huntress flying. When Ruby got to her feet, she unfolded Crescent Rose, the EMP effect gone. Jorge dropped into a defensive position, only to be launched backwards. The small girl had kicked the Spartan after what looked liked she was launched out of a cannon. Jorge gingerly got up, and dropped into another defensive position. Ruby did the same speed trick, only getting behind Jorge. She was about to swing, but Jorge turned around, lifted his leg, and dropped it on the huntresses head.

"How'd he know where Ruby was?" Jaune asked from the sidelines.

"I can taste that 20 Lien" Nora commented.

 _Thank goodness I my motion tracker was still intact or I'd be done_ Jorge thought as he kneed the huntress in the chin, Knocking her back. _I wish she was taller. It's hard to hit a small, moving target._ Jorge charged at Ruby, only for Crescent Rose swing at his side. The tip of the scythe hit the Spartan's lesser-protected midsection. With the bodysuit absorbing most of the blow, and Jorge blocking the rest of the deadly weapon from going in further with his hands, the injury still managed to prevent the Spartan from continuing. He ripped the scythe out of the side of his stomach and collapsed to one knee. He put his hand to the wound then removed it to see that the hand was stained red.

"Well," Jorge said, still clutching his wounded midsection "You win"

"Jorge!" Ruby folded her scythe, placed it on her back, and rushed over to the Spartans side. Soon after this, the other three warriors were surrounding him.

"I'm okay," he said as he stood up "Just a flesh wound"

They all walked over to the spectating area and sat down, Jorge sitting with his back on a tree.

"Jorge, how come your aura didn't protect you?" Jaune asked the wounded Spartan.

"Aura? What's that?" Jorge answered with a question.

They all gave him a look of shock. "How do you not know what aura is?" Nora asked.

"In all my years of service, I've never heard of aura. What does it do?" Jorge questioned

"Well," Ren started "Aura is found within all living creatures it acts like a shield, able to absorb blows."

"As well," Ruby started " Huntsmen and Huntresses are able to manifest their aura into a semblance, a special ability unique to them. Some semblances are hereditary."

"Well then," Jorge started "We need to find a city. I need a weapon, and we need to warn people. We also need to resupply. You all must be hungry." A gruff voice sounded in the back of his head. _She's not the only one._ He turned around, seeing a glimpse of gray and red vanish into the treeline.

 _"_ What is it, Jorge?" Ruby asked. He turned back. "Nothing" he replied. "Lets go"

 _-_ [Three hours later...]-

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Ruby asked Ren, obviously annoyed by walking for three hours straight.

"I'm positive this is the way to Haven" Ren answered. "Mistral isn't home to many inhabited towns, and we are definitely on the populated side."

"What are you all doing here? Anything specific?" Jorge asked.

"Were tracking down some people. A group of terrorists who recently attacked the kingdom of Vale. Were making sure they can't do anymore harm." Ruby responded.

"Any idea why they did it?" Jorge asked

"No" Ruby answered.

Another voice sounded in the back of his head, lighter this time. _If you get the chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge._ Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hint of blue and silver. He turned his head and saw nothing. _What's happening?_ Jorge thought to himself.


	4. Hunted

"Hey, I think I see something!" Ruby exclaimed. Off in the distance, rooftops could be seen.

"That's good. Now we can warn people." Ren commented

Jorge smiled under his helmet, but was quickly removed when one of the rooftops in the distance collapsed. Without saying a word, the Spartan-II sprinted at full speed toward the town. When Jorge reached the town, all of the buildings were either crumbling or already destroyed. The others were running toward him yelling his name.

"Jorge!" Ruby yelled. Once they all reached him, they stopped and stared at the ruins.

"What happened?" Ren muttered to himself.

"everyone, split up" Jorge said. "Find clues, survivors, anything." Jorge straight down the middle, while Ren and Jaune headed left and Ruby and Nora went right. After a bit of walking, he heard another voice, but not in his head.

"Jorge." a male voice with a Slavic accent said. A figure wearing a scout helmet, tactical chest piece, a sniper rifle on his back, and green coloration of armor stepped out from behind a building.

"Jun!" the Spartan gasped.

Jun looked Jorge square in the face, then charged at Jorge. Jorge threw his hands in front of his face, unable to strike by these events. Jun launched a kick, Jorge barley blocked the blow.

"Jun, what's happening?" Jorge asked as he launched another kick

 _Wait a second_ Jorge thought. _Jun would never attack like this. And what's he doing here?_

Jorge grabbed Jun's foot and swung him over his head, slamming him into the ground. The Spartan grabbed his M60-magnum from his right thigh and pointed it at his opponent.

"Who are you?" Jorge yelled. "You're not Jun! Jun doesn't attack with kicks!"

"Mercury!" a female voice cried out. Suddenly, Jun faded into a young, well-built, pale man, with gray hair, and a gray and black color scheme to his outfit, consisting of a gray and black two tone jacket, with plain black jeans. Jorge quickly jumped off of the man, now known as Mercury, and turned to see a young, dark skinned female, with green hair. Her outfit consisted of a brown and white top piece,white and brown shorts, and was holding dual green pistols. The woman fired some shots, which Jorge easily dodged. The Spartan stood in a defensive position, only to be hit from behind. Jorge landed on his feet, and rotated his head from the woman to Mercury. They both charged at him, Mercury reaching him first. Mercury high kicked Jorge in the chest, the impact damaging his shields by forty percent. Jorge threw a punch at Mercury, Mercury deflecting the blow with his hands. He glanced at his mini map, and launched his elbow backwards, striking the woman in her forehead. He returned his attention to Mercury and unleashed a barrage of punches, which Mercury countered with a barrage of his own with his feet. Jorge grabbed Mercury by the bottom of his right foot, which was in the air, and flipped him backwards. The Spartan ducked, narrowly missing the woman's blade. Still crouched, he spun around, launched himself up, and hit her chin with a vicious uppercut. The woman quickly recovered and slashed at Jorge's head, which he realized his attackers slashing weapon was her dual pistols with blades extended off the barrel. The blades connected with with Jorge's head, draining his shields completely. He stumbled back, and was launched forward by Mercury's kick. The woman slashed again at Jorge's side, successfully impaling Jorge through his chest. Jorge cried out in pain, and fell to his knees.

"Hey, Emerald, you think we went to hard?" Mercury asked smugly.

Emerald rubbed her chin. "I think not. He packs a punch."

"Adam's Intel wasn't exaggerated. He's tough. He took down that Ursa with ease a couple hours back, with nothing but his bear hands." Mercury said.

"let's get him out of here before-" Emerald started, but was interrupted by a low rumble.

"What's that?" Mercury asked, looking around the street and the crumbling buildings. On one side of the street, a large, blue form lumbered out of what used to be a garage. On the large forms right arm was a large cannon and on the left was a large shield. Around the forms body was multiple orange spots, revealing a complex of worm-like creatures.

"Hunters." Jorge said to himself. On the opposite side of the street, another Hunter jumped from a rooftop.

"What are those things?" Mercury questioned. The man turned to Jorge. "WHAT ARE-" Mercury yelled, but was interrupted when a Hunter fired a blast from it's fuel rod. The blast knocked the three back towards the other Hunter, within the walking tank's melee range. The Hunter swung it's shield at Mercury, hitting his shoulder. The blow shattered Mercury's aura. The blow was followed by a loud snapping noise and Mercury's scream. The Hunter broke Mercury's arm.

"Mercury!" Emerald shouted. The boy was lying on the floor, his left shoulder covered in a deep red. The Hunter raised it's shield for the killing blow, but it's exposed stomach was quickly assaulted by Emerald's dual pistols. The Hunter staggered back, but had no time to recover when Emerald jumped on the Hunter and assaulted the head with her blades. The Hunter fell down with a loud groan.

"Now. Lets ge-" Emerald was knocked back and unconscious by a blast of green. They had forgot about the other Hunter. The Hunter's eyes glowed green as it charged the weary Jorge. The Spartan jumped toward the Hunter, but was swatted back by the enraged Hunter's shield. Jorge was knocked by the other Hunter's dead body. Jorge was helpless as he watched the Hunter slam his shield into the unconscious Mercury's torso. A shower of red flew up,followed by a bone crunching noise. Mercury's body twitched one last time, then fell still. The Hunter lumbered toward Jorge, raising it's bloody shield for the killing blow, when multiple sniper shots slammed into the Hunter's back, killing the alien. Jorge wearily stood up to see Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren running towards him.

"Jorge! What happened?" Ruby asked frantically.

"Two people attacked me, and I was overpowered. Then these two Hunters showed up. The woman is unconscious. The male," Jorge hesitated and looked at the gory sight of Mercury's dead body. "He's dead." the Spartan said reluctantly. Ruby looked at the corpse and gasped.

"Mercury!" she yelled.

"You know him?" Jorge asked.

"Yes! He's one of the people who attacked Vale!" she exclaimed. Jorge walked over to Emerald, picked her up, and slung her over her shoulder. "What about her?" Jorge asked.

"She was one" Ren answered.

"We have to get out of here before more show up." Jorge said. "Lets go".

They all started walking, except Jaune, who's terrified eyes were glued to the bloody corpse.

"These aliens," Jaune said shakily," are capable of this?"

"...Yes" Jorge said. The young huntsman fell to his hands and knees and started to throw up due to long exposure to the gore. The other four were immediately at his side.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Nora asked, panicked.

Jaune stood up and wiped his mouth. "I'm fine" he said as he walked away

"Let's go." Jorge said with the unconscious Emerald slung over his shoulder

-[Two hours later...]-

Emerald was tied to a tree when she woke.

"Ah, she's awake." Jorge stated.

"Where am I?" Emerald asked. Jorge stood up from his sitting position he had been in for the last hour. All his armor was on the ground, the Spartan being only in his black body glove. Jorge had been cleaning his armor.

"Nowhere special." Jorge answered. Emerald looked at Jorge's armor on the ground and recognized it immediately.

"You're the person from the town, aren't you?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. You and your partner gave me a rough beating." Jorge answered. Emeralds eyes widened.

"Where's Mercury?" Emerald asked frantically.

"I'm sorry, but he," Jorge hesitated "...didn't make it."

"W-what?" the young woman's eyes started to water.

"The creatures we fought, Hunters, killed him. You got the first one, but the second one knocked you unconscious and killed Mercury."

Emerald's face went blank as she stared at the ground. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jorge said as he put a hand on Emerald's shoulder.

"Why would you be?" emerald replied bitterly. Another memory flooded Jorge's mind.

 _Inside Visegrad relay, the members of Noble Team attempt to contact Colonel Holland. Catherene-B320, or Kat, inspects an access panel under a large computer._

 _"How long?" Carter-A259 asked Kat over her shoulder_

 _"Question of my life." Kat answered. "If the question is when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. All major up link components are fried_

 _"Two minutes is two long." Carter said._

 _" Which is why I'm splicing into the main overload bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Holland." Kat replied. She turned back to the console. "Your in my light, commander."_

 _Carter turned to Jorge. "Find out what she knows."_

 _The Spartan-II tapped the girl's shoulder, only to have his hand shoved off. Emile chuckled in the background._

 _"What's your name? Do you live around here?"Jorge asked. He removed his helmet._

 _"A nevem Jorge" he said in Hungarian._

 _"Sara" the girl answered._

 _"Sara...Szep hatarozott nev." Jorge said. "Your accent sounds familiar. Sopron?"_

 _"Tengeri" Sara corrected. The spartan looked at the body. "Friend of yours?" Jorge asked._

 _"Father" Sara answered._

 _"Sajnalom. I'm sorry." Jorge said_

 _" Why would you be?" Sara said bitterly._

 _"Big man forgets what he is sometimes." Emile said to Noble six._

 _Jorge stood up. "She just lost her father." He said to Emile. He turned to Carter. "She needs a full psychiatric workup."_

 _"She's not the only one." Emile said to himself_

 _Jorge turned to Emile, but was interrupted by Carter. "Lock it down, both of you!" he focused on Jorge, "Get her on her feet...the body stays here."_

 _"Thank you, sir." Jorge said. Jorge walked by Emile, glared at him, then helped Sara to her feet._

 _Kat spoke up. "Signal. It's patchy, but it's there."_

 _"I'll take it." Carter said._

 _"Best not touch anything." Kat said. "You wouldn't want to ground this place." The rest of Noble Team walked out of the room._

 _Over the comms, Holland could be heard. "...I'm barely getting you. What's your situation, over? "Colonel, this is Noble One. There are no Rebels. The Covenant are on Reach. Acknowledge?"_

 _"Come again,Noble One, did you say Covenant?"_

 _"Affirmative. It's the WINTER CONTENGENCY"_

 _"May God help us all."_

Jorge came back to reality. "Tudom, hogy mit erzel." Jorge said in Hungarian to himself.

"What?" Emerald asked, her eyes still watering.

"Nothing. I'm gonna give you some tome to cool down while I go get some water." Jorge answered as he walked away to find some some water.


	5. Mistake

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update my story. I started to stop after thanksgiving, because of family. Then, it became because of school, then because of Christmas, but mainly because of procrastination. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy. Happy 2017!**_

 _Alright, let's see_ Jorge thought to himself as he neared a river. He could hear rushing water. The Spartan walked through a large bush to see a large lake. Jorge reached behind his back and grabbed a large canteen and bent down. As he placed the canteen under water, a red dot appeared on his tracker. Jorge instinctively dropped the canteen and turned around. A pale girl sat on a rock behind him with her legs crossed. She had pink and brown hair, the color split down the middle, the pink side having white stripes. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior. Under jacket was a brown corset. She wore brown pants with black and white boots with very high heels. A multitude of necklaces hung around her neck. She had brown eyes and was holding a pink and brown umbrella, opened and slung over her shoulder. She smirked and blinked, her right eye turning pink.

"Who are you?" Jorge asked. She kept silence and continued to smile. With Jorge's extensive history with insurrectionists, he learned how to read expressions. And her face wore an expression that read _Found You_. Jorge could only assume that Mercury and Emerald weren't the only ones who were hunting him on this planet,

"What do you want." Jorge asked, not really expecting an answer. She stood up and walked over to Jorge, stopping about a foot away. She looked up at Jorge, being a little over half his size.

"Are you working with Emerald?" Jorge asked. She nodded.

"That means your my enemy as well."She nodded again. Jorge took a couple steps back until he was directly in front of the lake. The girl also stepped back and bowed. Jorge waited a second, then ran at the girl. She smiled and kicked outward at Jorge's chest. The Spartan-II took the full force of the blow. Before he could recover, the girl spun around and kicked Jorge on the middle of his head, launching him back. Instantly, Jorge knew he was severely outmatched, and decided to think before he acted. Then he remembered the energy sword and plasma rifle he found on the ground a few hours after he found himself. He took the energy sword out of his bag. He looked at the top of his Heads Up Display and saw that the weapon was low on charge, the energy sword having ten percent, meaning one full blow. Jorge decided that the sword would be useless past one slice, so he threw it at the girl, the sword spiraling through the air. The girl smiled, and easily dodged it. Directly after he threw it, Jorge rushed the girl. After the sword passed, the girl saw Jorge and stood still. Jorge shoulder rammed the girl. She shattered like glass upon impact. Jorge quickly regained himself and looked around. A kick slammed him in the back, knocking him down on his back. He looked up and saw the girl's smirking face. Her boot slammed down on his neck, making him spit up blood on the inside of his helmet. The quiet girl walked around the fallen Spartan and removed a hidden blade from the hilt of her umbrella. She grinned widely as she raised the large blade above Jorge. The blade slammed down into Jorge's midsection. He grunted in pain. As she attempted to remove the blade, Jorge grabbed the blade and kicked the girl on her kneecap. She let go of the blade and stumbled backwards. Jorge stood up and pulled the blade out of his midsection, the end being red. He grabbed the blade by both ends and brought it down on his knee, breaking it in half. The smile faded off of the girls face as she took a step back. She performed a back flip and vanished. Jorge smiled himself and collapsed on the ground and passed out.

-[Covenant Cruiser, in orbit around Remnant ]-

"Send a distress beacon to round up all remaining survivors, and prepare the troops for invasion" Ship master Rtas 'Vadum ordered the Elites working on the bridge. The Ship master settled down in his chair as the door separating the bridge and outer halls opened, revealing a human woman. She had black hair, pale skin, and amber eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red dress with yellow designs. She wore black heels with an anklet on her left leg.

"A human?!" Rtas said loudly "Apprehend her!"

The four Elite Zealots standing guard activated their energy swords and rushed her. Two blades appeared in the Woman's hands as she quickly slashed the torso's of two Zealots on the right, cutting them down. She connected the two hilts of both blades,forming a bow. An arrow formulated in her hand and fired at the leftmost Elite. She turned to the last standing Elite, held out her right palm, and fired a blast of fire from her hand. She separated her bow back to their blade forms and placed them on her back, and started walking to Rtas.

"What is your business here, Human?" the Ship master asked

"To make a deal." her cold voice said.

"How did you make it to my ship?" Rtas asked.

"Not important. I would like to speak to you." The woman looked around the bridge "Alone"

"As you wish" Rtas waved his hand to dismiss the bridge. The crew walked out, sidestepping the fallen Zealots.

"Better. I couldn't help but overhear the talk that has been going around lately. And it will fail." the Woman said.

"What do you mean. My fleet has never failed." Rtas protested.

"It will" the Woman said finally. "Unless, you utilize the information I would be so kind as to provide."

The ship master eyed the Woman suspiciously. "What information? And what do you want in return?"

"The information," the Woman said "is a detailed list of everything Remnant has to offer. Natives, wildlife, government, and anything that poses a threat." the Woman eyed the ship master. "As for in return, I simply want cooperation in between my forces, and yours."

"I will need time to decide." the ship master said.

"Very well." the Woman said. "I'll await your answer." With that, she bowed, turned on her heel, and walked out of the room.

-[Back on Remnant]-

Jorge groggily woke up, everything hurting. He quickly realized he was chained up. He pulled on the chains and quickly found out that the chains were metal. _Good_ Jorge thought _Not Covenant_. He observed his surroundings and noticed to people, presumably guards, stood by Jorge. Both wore black hoods with black pants. A white sleeveless jacket went over the hoods. Metal foot guards adorned their boots, their hands wearing black finger less gloves.

"Did you hear, they say this guy is from space!" the first guard said

"What does it matter?" the second guard replied. Jorge noticed white masks covering their eyes and forehead. "He's just a human."

 _And your not?_ Jorge thought.

The first guard noticed Jorge was awake. "He's awake" Jorge noticed his armor had been removed, leaving him in just his body glove.

"What do you want?" Jorge managed to say.

"You don't need to know" the second guard said.

"I'll go get Adam" the first guard said as he walked out of, what Jorge had figured to be, a tent. The second guard watched him go. He pulled harder on the chains.

"Don't try it" the second guard said as he looked back. Jorge pulled harder and the chains snapped. The guard jumped back. Jorge stood up, grabbed the man by his black hood, pulled him closer, and broke his nose with his fist. He turned the man around and snapped his neck. This happened so quickly he didn't have time to scream. Jorge dropped the body and surveyed the room. He walked over to a weapons racked he noticed and grabbed a large red and gray sidearm. He poked his head out of the tent and grabbed both guards stationed outside the tent by the back of their hoods, pulling them in the tent. He slammed their heads together, knocking them out. He walked out of the tent and saw it was pitch black save for torches and campfires dotting the areas. The spartan clutched the stolen pistol and walked silently in the shadows, listening to three nearby guards.

"Hey" the first guard said

"What?" the second guard asked

"You ever wonder why were here?"

"You mean in the universe, or..."

"No, why are we awake in the middle of the night doing absolutely nothing?"

"Oh"

"So why?"

"Cuz' we were ordered to. I don't want to be the one who upsets the higher-ups."

"Point."

"Could you two talk about something meaningful?" the third guard asked. "I'm losing brain cells every time you talk."

"Well, I'm sorr-" the first guard was interrupted by the third guards hand held radio pinned to his shoulder.

 _"Hey Charlie, we need you over at the west entrance of the camp to help move that confiscated armor."_

"Got it, be right there." the third guard said.

 _"Well hurry up!"_ the man on the radio said. The third guard stood up and walked west, leaving the two other guards to continue to talk. Jorge surveyed the area for any obvious cameras, satisfied that there was none, and rushed the two guards. He used the butt of the pistol he stole to quickly disable the first guard. Jorge used his left arm to grab the latter and slammed him into the former. Jorge ran after the third guard, leaving the other two groaning in pain. The Spartan quickly found the third guard, the guard on the radio, plus two other new guards. A multitude of crates surrounded the area. Jorge quickly found cover in the shadows.

"Hey, who are you?" one of the two new guards called in Jorge's direction. _How can they see me?_ Jorge thought, but his Spartan training led him to run out and attack. All four saw him now and quickly drew the same model of firearm Jorge stole earlier. Jorge fired at the guard that was on the radio, quickly gunning him down. He dodged the third guard's fire, but a volley of blasts from the other two struck him in the back, knocking him down on his front. He turned on his back and looked at the remaining three.

One of the guards slammed a foot on Jorge's chest and pointed a gun down on him. "Who are you, trying to sneak up on us?" he asked. Jorge remained silent.

"Were gonna play like that, huh? Well, I doubt that attitude will la-" the guard was cut off by another guard running up to them.

"Their attacking...huff...the south side of the...huff...camp!" He panted between breaths.

"Who?" the guard on Jorge asked.

"The-" the panting guard was interrupted by a long, black double-edged sword suddenly stabbing through his chest, killing him instantly. The body fell to the ground as the sword was removed. A form darted towards the other three guards, the sword quickly dispatching the guard on Jorge with a diagonal slash to his chest. What looked like a kick sent one of the guards stumbling into the other. A stab through the first guards chest, also piercing the second guards torso, putting a swift end to both of their lives. The form now stood over Jorge, a sword pointed at his neck. He saw the form was a young girl with pale skin, amber eyes, and long, flowing black hair. A black buttoned vest with coattails, followed by a white, sleeveless shirt under the vest. She wore black boots with black stockings that gradually got purple as they neared her shoes. She wore black ribbons on her arms with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jorge responded.

"I don't have time for games! Who are you?" the girl's blade was now touching Jorge's throat

" I'm, uh, with the military ." Jorge said, in an attempt to get the girl off of her. The girl frowned. "Atlas military?" she asked.

"Uh...Sure, yeah. I'm with Atlas" Jorge lied.

"Fine." the girl got off of Jorge. "Get up."

Jorge stood up and walked over to one of the crates. He ripped off the lid, ignoring the hinges and lock, and peered inside.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Looking for something of mine." Jorge answered without looking at her. Saw they were only model firearms, nothing too special. He walked over to the crate next to it and, once again, ripped off the lid. The inside of this one was packed with glowing red crystals.

Jorge picked up a crystal from in the box. The girl walked over and stared into the box. "Where would the White Fang get so much Dust?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Jorge said, improvising lines on the go.

"Your from Atlas, you need to tell them about this!" the girl said.

"Uh, yeah, I'll do that." Jorge said. The Spartan moved on to the next crate, which was a lot larger than the others. Jorge ripped the lid off and reached inside, grabbing a familiarly round object and pulling it out. His Grenadier helmet was held in his hands.

"Found you" Jorge said to himself.

"Did you find something?" the girl asked, still sorting through the box of 'Dust'.

"Yeah, my belongi-" Jorge turned to the girl to see that, behind her, another form was running toward them.

"Look out!" Jorge called to the girl. She turned around, having only a second to draw her blade and narrowly blocking a large chainsaw. The man holding the chainsaw had a muscular build and short black hair. His pants were the same type worn by the guards from earlier, matched with the black finger less gloves and sleeveless black undershirt. His white vest had a different top than the other guards that stuck up around his neck and a distinctive look to it, paired with metal guards on his hands. His mask was a full face mask with the eyes being red, followed by thin red streaks going down the mask. Black tattoos adorned his left arm. The girl kicked out at the larger man's stomach, knocking him back. She went in for a slash. The man waited for the last second, ducked her horizontal slash, and unleashed a punch on her kneecap. He grabbed her jaw from under her and stood up, the girl still in his grasp. He held her high in the air and started to tighten his grasp. She dropped her sword and started to hit his arms in desperation. Jorge ran to the man in an attempt to free the girl and even the odds. The man saw this and slammed the girl on the ground, then kicked her at Jorge at surprising speeds. Jorge caught her and realized she was somehow still conscious after all that. He set her down on her feet and looked at the man with chainsaw. He started to run towards them, chainsaw in hand.

"I have an idea." the girl said to him. "Buy me some time."

"Are you sure?" Jorge questioned.

"Just do it!" the girl shouted and ran back to the crates.

"For the love of-" Jorge narrowly ducked under the man's chainsaw. Jorge threw himself at the mans legs, knocking both of them to the ground. The chain saw man kicked him off and stood up wearily, chainsaw in hand. Jorge stood up as well, although more beat up.

Jorge put his hands up in fists in front of his face.

"Let's go. One on one." the Spartan-II managed to get out. The chainsaw man chuckled and slammed the chainsaw into the ground. "Fine." he growled in a thick voice. "We do it your way."

Jorge smiled and started to circle him. The man mimicked him. Both combatants slowly approached each other, till they were in arms reach. Jorge unleashed a punch, only to be countered by the other man's punch. Jorge threw another punch, only to be countered again. They both looked at each other for a solid second, then they broke away and started unleashing slow, but powerful, attacks. Jorge swung a fist at the man's face, striking flesh on the side of the head. The other man launched a uppercut to Jorge's stomach, successfully landing a blow. Jorge unleashed a right cut, a left knee, and a left swing aimed at the man's rib cage, countered by the man's left hand, right hand, and took Jorge's last attack. He raised his head, and unleashed a vicious headbutt to the Spartan, knocking him to the ground.

 _Where's that backup!?_ Jorge thought as he struggled to slowly get up. The chainsaw man walked over and retrieved his weapon from the ground. As he grabbed the weapon, the girl from earlier came down on the man and unleashed a downward stab to the chainsaw man's head. The double-edged black katana easily went through the man's head, burrowing down till the sword's hilt was touching his scalp. A fountain of red sprayed up from the wound, signaling the end of the man's life. The girl ripped the sword out of the man's body and back flipped off, allowing the corpse to crumple.

"Thanks." Jorge panted, in need of rest.

"No problem." the girl said. Jorge walked towards the girl and held out his hand, towering over her. They shook hands.

"I'm Jorge." the Spartan said.

"Blake." Blake broke away from the hand shake.

"We should get out of here, before more show up. I'm surprised more haven't."

"That's probably because of my friend." She said. "Speaking of which," Blake removed a rectangular device out of her pocket. It was primarily made of glass. She tapped what looked like a screen and a square box popped up on the screen. The picture inside looked like a profile picture. The man depicted a pale boy with shaggy blonde hair. Under it were the words 'Sun'.

"Sun. We've found a large deposit of Dust, and I think it's time to leave."

A male voice sounded from the phone-like device. "Alright, just give me-" An explosion interrupted him. "A second! I'm in the middle of something!" He continued.

"He'll be fine." Blake reassured Jorge.

"Got it" Jorge said, and turned back to the crate containing his armor. His Grenadier helmet had fallen onto the ground. The Spartan bent down and grabbed the helmet off the floor, standing back straight and placing the helmet back on his head. The familiar heads up display appeared, save for the shields and weapon spaces, the shield bar being empty while the weapon slot was empty. Jorge continued to slide on certain armor sections, first the chest plate, back piece, shoulder pads, knee guards, followed by the rest. Jorge had learned how to manually place on his armor, in case of being forced away from ant UNSC armor bay for a long period of time. With the Spartan-II's armor fully on, the shield bar started to fill up, paired with the shield charging noise and his armor surrounded by a visible yellow glow, disappearing after the bar in the heads up display was full. Fully suited up, he went back to the crate and was pleased to find his Grenadier bag at the bottom of the crate. He opened the bag and grabbed the first thing his hand touched. The plasma rifle he found earlier was in his hand. He placed the plasma rifle on his left hip. The empty weapon slot in the HUD was filled with the icon of the alien rifle. He returned his attention back to the bag to see that all that remained was two health packs, a can of bio-foam, and his M60 Magnum. Jorge grabbed the Pistol then shouldered the bag. The weapon indicator was replaced with the pistol icon. The sidearm had one clip left, meaning eight shots.

"When should your friend be here?" Jorge asked.

"Soon" Blake answered. "And I didn't know Atlas was manufacturing power armor. It's a good thing you took it back from the White Fang."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want them to have it, almost as bad as lettin' the Innies getting' hold of it." Jorge replied, not thinking.

"The Innies?" Blake asked, losing the friendly, trusting voice she held just moments ago.

"Well, the thing about that is, er..." Jorge trailed off, getting nervous. He hadn't been on many undercover missions since the start of the war with the Covenant, making his lying skills rusty. Lying is O.N.I.'s job, and who was Jorge to take that from them?

"And that power armor," Blake started "Why not just send Atlesian knights or paladins?"

"Well, we at Atlas believe that, uh, that..." Jorge trailed off.

"Your lying to me, aren't you? I had my suspicions before, but now its obvious. Who are you?" Blake questioned.

"Yes, I am lying. I can explain later. Right now our priority should be leaving this camp alive. And we're hard-pressed to to that right now, with your frie-" Jorge was cut off, Blake's katana was pointed at his throat. "No." Blake said "Your going to tell me what the hell's going on, right now!"

"We don't have time for this!" Jorge yelled. He smacked Blake's katana and raised his pistol to Blake. She already gained her composure and her sword was already back to his neck.

"I have the gun," Jorge said "and your gonna lower your weapon, or I'll shoot."

"You really think I'm gonna let you beat me?" Blake said.

"Don't test me. I have more military experi-" Jorge was suddenly knocked back by a blast of golden light. He rolled into a summer salt and recovered into a crouch, his magnum aiming towards the the source of the attack. A blonde-headed boy ran towards Blake

"Blake! Are you okay? What's this dudes problem?" the blonde asked his companion.

"N-nothing, let's just finish this."Blake said. Blake rushed Jorge with her katana in one hand, her sheath in the other, the sheath acting as a cleaver. Jorge drew his plasma rifle, but was forced to move to a defensive strategy as the female huntress pressed her attack. Blake slashed downward with her cleaver/sheath at Jorge's left shoulder, landing a hit. She attempted to pull the cleaver out of Jorge's shoulder, but Jorge kicked out at the surprised Blake. Her grip of the cleaver was released as she stumbled back. The Spartan-II quickly placed the magnum on his hip and ripped the cleaver out of his shoulder, his left hand holding his plasma rifle, his right holding the freshly stolen weapon. Jorge charged Blake, engaging her in a quick session of swordplay. While Jorge couldn't manage to get a hit in, Blake could only take minor potshots at the spartan, such as light jabs and small cuts, which his shield absorbed quite well. Blake slashed downward, which Jorge managed to move his body to the left to avoid the slash. Jorge swung his cleaver in a horizontal slash, which Blake back flipped out of the way, narrowly dodging the blade. Jorge started to continue after Blake, but was stopped by Sun attacking him with a pair of golden nunchucks. Jorge slashed diagonally, but Sun's nunchucks quickly formed a staff, parrying the blow. Sun used a golden tail, which Jorge was unaware until now, to grab Jorge's sword arm. Sun disconnected his staff back to the pair of nunchucks and fired multiple golden rounds to Jorge's chest, slowly breaking his shield. The only thing preventing Jorge from flying back was Sun's tail on Jorge's wrist. Jorge used his free hand to launch a punch to Sun's abdomen. This was enough to release the tail on the Spartan's wrist and stop the barrage on Jorge. The Spartan kicked out at Sun's chest, sending him flying back several feet. A golden light flared around Sun. _His aura_ Jorge thought, vaguely remembering Ruby's description. He barely had time to finish that thought when Blake ran at him and kicked out at his chest, sending him flying. This blow would of broken his shield , had Sun not already broken it. The huntress readied her sword, blocking a direct sight line of her partner, no doubt more focused on protecting him rather than engaging the Spartan-II. Jorge realized that he still had Blake's stolen cleaver in his hand. _Blake is smart_ Jorge thought. _The only way I can beat her is by outsmarting her...or doing the opposite. If I do something unwise, it will catch her off-guard. The most unintelligent thing to do right now...is to throw my weapon_. Jorge readied his cleaver over his shoulder, and threw it directly at Blake. Jorge was right about the catching off-guard, but she managed to dodge it anyway. The sword kept spiraling after Blake dodged it, making a _shunk_ noise while lodging itself on a new surface. A shower of blood sprayed the cleaver and the surrounding surface. A scream left Blake's mouth as Jorge realized what he had hit.

"SUN!"


	6. Loss

_Battle of Fumirole, spring of 2552. Noble Team was tasked with destroying a CCS class Covenant battle cruiser in Fumirole's orbit, currently taking part in the Covenant siege of the planet. The plan was to use a Medium Fusion Destruction Device, or MFDD, to destroy the cruiser. The MFDD was to be placed in the cruiser by Noble Team's Noble 2, or Catherene-B320. The plan was her idea in the first place. Jorge can clearly remember the battle. He and the rest of Noble Team, accompanied by a sizable force of UNSC marines and vehicles, land and air. Jorge fought in the streets of Fumirole, cutting down wave after wave of Sangheili and Unggoy with his chain gun, Etilka. During the battle, Jorge could vaguely recall a small glowing dot heading to the Covenant ship. Moments later, the CCS class Covenant battle cruiser exploded in a large purple cloud of destruction. The Covenant force left on the ground started a hasty retreat, but most of their numbers were cut down by the UNSC force. Later, Jorge learned that their victory had come at a cost. Kat, Noble 2, had her right arm badly damaged and was rushed into surgery to get a replacement. And their 6_ _th_ _member at the time, well, Thom was responsible for the Covenant cruiser's destruction. He hadn't made it out. Kat and Carter-A259, or Noble one, had both felt extremely responsible for his death. Kat because of being injured and not being able to do the job herself, and Carter because he's Noble's leader. Good leaders care for the men under their command and take responsibility for their deaths. Carter still beat himself up over it. Well, up to the last time Jorge saw him, at least. This was the last operation Jorge took part in before Reach fell under Covenant assault. As with all Spartans, he was listed M.I.A. The Spartans of Noble Team knew that wasn't the truth._

"SUN!" Blake screamed and ran to her partner, falling to his side. She looked helplessly at the giant cleaver lodged in the chest of her friend. A steady flow of blood ran from the wound. Blake was helpless to do anything, as removing the cleaver without proper medical equipment, such as life support, would cause Sun to bleed out faster than he was currently. Jorge was disturbed. Disturbed at what he had done. He had killed other humans before, but this felt different.

"I've done enough here." Jorge said to himself as he turned and walked away from the sobbing Blake.

-[Several hours later, deep in the forest, Midnight]-

Jorge was walking for hours and, despite his Spartan training, was wishing for a drink of anything. A nice bed would be nice as well. He was getting so tired, he was starting to see lights. _Wait a sec..._ Jorge looked closer and realized he wasn't imagining anything. A cluster of buildings were lit by lights in some of the windows were lit, accompanied by street lamps. As Jorge got closer, he noticed all the roads were dirt and the buildings made of wood. As he walked down the dirt roads, he came across a large building with all it's lights on. A hanging sign above the door identified the building as a bar. Jorge's parched throat led him to walk through the dingy doors of the bar. As Jorge walked in, he couldn't help but notice the amount of low-lives that infested the hole called a bar. _I probably don't look my best, either_ Jorge thought as he looked at the state of his grenadier armor. All the dents, scratches, dirt and grime that had accumulated over his armor made him look as undesirable as the rest here. Jorge only took a few steps forward before a waitress stopped him.

"Excuse me sir," she said "the man in the corner of the room is asking for you." she led Jorge to the back of the bar. A man sat in a chair, leaning on the table holding an empty shot glass. Jorge could tell that the drink was not his first.

"Waitress," the man said in a gruff voice "two more."

"I'll be right with that." the waitress said and walked off to get the drinks.

"You" the man said, looking at Jorge. "Take a seat."

Jorge sat down in the chair opposite of the man. The man had slightly graying spiky black hair. He had pale complexion and was wearing a gray dress shirt and had a necklace with a crooked cross. The most striking feature about him was his red eyes. _Does anybody have normal eye color?_ Jorge asked himself.

"What do you want?" Jorge asked.

"Well now, that's no way to treat a friend of a friend, now is it?" the man asked.

"Who is this friend?" Jorge asked.

"Before we get down to business," the man said "Could you take off your helmet? I want to talk to a person, not..." he studied Jorge's armor "whatever your supposed to be."

"Fine." Jorge said, slightly offended, and took off his helmet and placed it on the table.

"So," Jorge said "Who's the friend?"

The man started to speak, but the waitress from earlier interrupted him.

"Your drinks." she said as she handed the two men their drinks.

"Thanks" the man said. The waitress walked off to tend to other customers.

"You were saying?" Jorge asked.

"Yeah," the man gulped down his drink and slammed the glass on the table. _Great_ Jorge thought. _He's drunk._

"Now, before I answer your question, answer mine." the man said. He gave Jorge an intense look. "What does the name Sun Wukong mean to you?"

Jorge shot up, spilling his drink, and unholstered his pistol and aimed it at the man's head that any normal human couldn't track the speed in which Jorge moved. The man shot up just as fast and before Jorge knew what happened, the man had a giant longsword next to Jorge's head.

"Who are you?" Jorge asked.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" the man asked. "I could ask you the same thing."

"How do you know... have you been watching me?" Jorge asked.

"No," the man replied. "I was watching the friend of the man you murdered."

"So the friend you talked about was Blake?"Jorge asked?

"No, She's a friend of a friend. I was just doing Ruby a favor."

"Ruby..." Jorge was interrupted by a high-pitched whine followed by a large explosion outside. Jorge looked out the window to see another explosion decimate a building. Everyone sitting at the bar jumped out of their seats and almost all of them readied some kind of weapon. A man burst through the door and started yelling frantically "Bandits! Th-they have a-airships and-" he was interrupted by another large explosion outside, very close to the bar, shattering all the windows and causing the man to fall to the ground.

"We're all going to die!" the man screamed. "The Grim are going to tear this place to the ground!"

"We have to get out of this building" Jorge said to the man.

"Agreed" the man said. Jorge jumped out the nearest window and surveyed the destruction. Certain buildings were destroyed and fire was spreading rapidly. Screams rang through the town.

"What kind of bandits have airships?" Jorge asked.

"They don't." the man said. The only people that could have airships are the White Fang. And they have no reason to attack this place."

Jorge looked up into the night sky, which was starting to cloud up. Rain started to lightly fall. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, temporarily illuminating the underbelly of a large purple shape.

"No..." Jorge said.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"It's not bandits," Jorge said. "It's..."

Jorge was interrupted by a large purple blob fell out of the sky and landed on the bar, completely destroying the roof in a large purple explosion.

"The Covenant." Jorge said. The rain started to fall heavier. Darker purple shapes started flying towards the town.

"We have to evacuate the town." Jorge said.

"Leave it to me." the man said. "I'll gather the local huntsmen and establish a safe zone." turned and ran to the nearest intact building and started the evacuation.

"Help!" Jorge turned to the sound of a child calling for help. Two children were kneeling by a crumbled building pulling on something. As Jorge ran towards the children, he saw that the thing they were pulling was a woman, presumably their mother, with her left leg crushed under rubble.

"Stand back!" Jorge yelled to the children as he grabbed a large piece of concrete. He pulled at the rubble, making enough room for the woman's leg to slip out. Jorge dropped the rubble and dropped down to examine the woman's leg. It was broken and covered in blood.

"Thank y-you s-so-" she stopped talking, her face turned from relief to fear as she stared over Jorge's shoulder. Jorge turned to see an Elite with an energy sword behind him, raising his weapon. Jorge let his Spartan training take over as he lunged forward and tackled the Elite in the mid-section, sending them both to the floor. He unholstered his pistol and fired all his shots into the elite's head, breaking his shields and killing the Elite. The woman behind him screamed, making Jorge shoot up and turn around, only to see the woman get stabbed in the gut by an Elite Zealot's energy sword.

"NO!" Jorge yelled as he ran toward the Zealot. The Zealot looked up and growled. It grabbed both of the children with it's left arm, holding both of them in a choke hold. It's right arm held it's sword up to the children head's. Jorge stopped. The Zealot laughed, but was cut off by a sniper shot breaking it's shields and killing it.

"Jorge!" a voice yelled. Jorge turned to see four familiar faces running towards him.

"Where have you been?" Nora asked as the group stopped in front of Jorge.

"No time to explain, I'll tell you later." Jorge said. "Ren, I need you to take these children to safety and continue to help the evacuation. Ruby, Jaune, you two go to the east of the town and kill any stragglers who get past Nora and I, who will hold this position."

"Got it." Ren said as he grabbed the children and ran off.

"Let's go Jaune" Ruby said as the two ran towards the east.

"All right Nora, let's-" Jorge was cut off by purple lobs of plasma impacting the ground beside them.

"Phantom!" Jorge yelled. "Get to cover!" the both of them ran and ducked behind a piece of crumbled building.

"You ready?" Jorge asked as the Phantom's bay doors opened, releasing a pair of Elites and a squad of grunts. Nora pulled out her grenade launcher, which unfolded into her hammer. Jorge slid out the empty clip on his pistol and slid in a new one. Once the Phantom started flying away, Nora vaulted over the cover and slammed her hammer into the group of Covenant, killing all the grunts and breaking the Elites shields. Jorge vaulted the cover and finished the Elites with two shots if his magnum.

"Good, keep it up" Jorge said as he scanned the skies. "Nora, another Phantom!" Jorge pointed to a Phantom flying closer.

"On it" Nora said as she jumped in the air and slammed her hammer on the nose of the Phantom, causing it to explode. Nora landed on the ground and looked at Jorge.

"What next?" Nora asked.

"Look out!" Jorge yelled as a Wraith shot descended on Nora. She looked up and tried to jump out of the way, but the Wraith shot landed right next to her, blowing her back.

"Nora!" Jorge yelled as he ran towards Nora. She slowly stood up as a pink light flashed across her body.

"I'm fine" she said.

"Your not fine" Jorge said. "We need to get to a safer spot with more cover."

"A-alright" Nora said. As they ran towards an intact building for cover, a bolt of plasma shot through Nora's arm, causing her to scream in pain.

"Sniper!" Jorge said as he fired multiple shots from his pistol, killing the jackal sniper.

"C'mon Nora, were almost there!" he said as they both ran towards the building. When they got in the building, Nora collapsed on the ground and grabbed the area on her arm where the sniper hit and groaned in pain. Jorge leaned his head out of the door and looked around. A large force of Elites, Grunts, and Jackals were entering the town. Green and blue plasma bolts flew everywhere, cutting through any form of resistance the town was putting up. Jorge watched helplessly as a group of local Huntsmen fell to a plasma grenade thrown over their cover. He looked at Nora and back at the Covenant force,

"We have to get out of here." Jorge said. A growl sounded outside of the door, causing Jorge to freeze. A large Brute Chieftain burst through the door, holding a large hammer. The Brute growled and raised it's hammer to strike. Jorge launched himself towards Nora, grabbed her by the waist, and ran deeper into the building. The Brute bellowed in rage and started after them. Jorge burst through a door, leading to the outside. Banshees flew overhead. One of the Banshees flew away from the others and started to dive towards Jorge and Nora. The Banshee fired a green ball of plasma at the two, causing Jorge to dive out of the way. The Banshee bomb landed right next to them, blowing Jorge off his feet and causing them to be launched several feet back. Jorge quickly got up, but Nora stayed on the ground.

"Nora-" Jorge started towards her, but stopped when the Brute Chieftain burst through the back door and bellowed in rage. The Brute raised his hammer, but never got to swing as another figure with a large broadsword appeared out of nowhere, decapitating the Brute. The man from the bar turned around.

"Now you owe me twice," the man grinned "For this and the drink-" the man's grin turned into a face of pain as two prongs of energy emerged from his torso. The prongs pulled out of the man's chest causing the man to crumple to the floor. Behind him, an Elite Field Marshal stood with an energy sword in his hand. It started towards Jorge, but was tackled by Nora, who had just mustered enough strength to stand. Both her and the Elite fell to the ground. Nora knocked the energy sword out of it's hand and raised her good arm to hit the Elite, but froze before she could hit. A smaller, single pronged energy blade coming out of the Field Marshal's wrist had stabbed Nora in the gut.

"NORA!" Jorge yelled and ran towards the Elite. The Field Marshal pushed the Huntress off his body and started to stand up, but Jorge knocked it back down with a punch to the face. The Spartan-II bent down and grabbed the man from the bar's sword and plunged it in the Elite's chest.

"You shouldn't have done that" Jorge said as he crushed the Elite's head under his foot. Jorge let go of the sword, leaving it in the Elite's body. He grabbed Nora's limp body bridal style. Jorge walked east to meet up with Ruby and the others, leaving the Field Marshal and the man's body behind.

-[Makeshift Evacuation Camp, two hours later]-

Jorge had been walking for hours, the desolated town far behind him. The walk was made harder with Nora's body, which Jorge had mentally refused to leave the body in the forest. He wanted to give her a proper burial, but with her friends. Jorge had just started to see lights in the distance. _Hopefully it's where Ruby and the others had taken the evacuees._ As he got closer to the camp, he could make out silhouettes of people sitting around a campfire. More campfires were strung about, with more people sitting around. _Good_ Jorge thought _People made it out._

"Halt!" a voice sounded to his left. He turned towards the voice, revealing a battered huntsman with a handgun pointed at Jorge.

"I'm looking for some people. Their names are Ruby, Ren, and Jaune." Jorge said

"How do I know your not some monster?" the man asked. To this, Jorge ripped off his helmet, showing his battle-worn face.

"There," Jorge said. "Do you know who I'm looking for? This is important!" the man finally noticed Nora in his arms. "Yeah, I know them. Come on, they're over here." he and Jorge walked over to a campfire. Sitting around it was Ruby, Jaune, and Ren. Ruby looked up and saw Jorge.

"Jorge!" she exclaimed "Where's..." she looked at the body in Jorge's hands. Jaune and Ren also stood up, spotting Nora's body. Jorge walked over to them, knelled down, and gently placed the body on the ground.

"I'm sorry" Jorge dropped his helmet on the floor and simply looked down.

Ruby started tearing up "Nora?"

"How did this happen?" Jaune asked, his hands balled into fists.

"She went out fighting like a hero." Jorge said. "In the end, a Zealot took her life."

"How could you let this happen?" Jaune asked

"Jaune..." Ruby's eyes started pouring with tears.

"We trusted you! And you just let her die?!" Jaune raised his voice.

"Jaune..." Ruby covered her mouth to stop a sob.

"YOU SON OF A-" Jaune reached for his sword

"Jaune!" Ren yelled, interrupting Jaune. The three of them turned towards Ren. Tears ran down his face, but his expression was cold. Jaune's hand fell from his sword as he walked away. Ruby fell to her knees and started sobbing. Ren knelt down next to Ruby and embraced her in a hug. Jorge knelt down next to the two.

"I'm sorry"


End file.
